Old Friends
by leelow
Summary: One shot. When Bella finally comes back to Forks to live who will be receiving the biggest surprise.


**Emmett's POV**

Having light shinning in my face is not the best way to wake up. But, that as well as my father practically jumping up and down on the spot is a little unnerving. Not many people have ever seen my father, the Chief of Police emotional. Charlie Swan doesn't show emotion unless it is either something really bad or something really good.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you jumping up and down like a two year old in a toy shop."

"Emmett. I have great news for you. Bella is moving back."

I was stunned momentarily. "I'm not sure if I just heard you right. Did you just say that my little baby sister is moving back to town?"

He nodded his head before turning and walking out of the room then down the stairs.

I don't know why I just jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to catch him before he left. As I reached the patio he was about to open the door to his police cruiser.

"Dad, when is she coming?"

"She'll be here by the end of the weekend. She starts school Monday. Have fun at school Em." And with that he was driving down the street to work.

I started to jump up and down on the spot. I couldn't help it. I ran inside and got ready for school as fast as possible.

I can't believe it that my little baby sister is coming home. It's not like I haven't seen Bella since she moved away, it's just that she lives in a completely different town and I can only see her during holidays. I've really missed her the past five years and so have our friends.

Alice is going to go crazy, Rose will be happy to have her so-called baby sister back, Jasper misses his reading buddy and Edward well what can I say he misses his best friend.

The moment I arrived at school I couldn't help I stood outside of the car and began jumping up and down on the spot. After a few moments and a couple of weird looks my mobile started to ring.

I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and answered. "Hello, you've reached Em. If it not important hang up now and quiet wasting my time."

"And here I thought you'd love to hear from your little sister. Who is calling to make sure Dad told you that I'm moving home." Bella voice shocked me slightly.

"Sorry Bells. And yes Dad told me and as soon as everybody is here I'm going to tell them. But I can't wait to see you. By the way Alice is most likely going to want to have a party for your return?"

"Do you have to tell Alice I'm coming home?"

"Yes. I have to tell her. But what day will you be here?"

"I'll be there Saturday. I'm leaving in a few hours and driving there. I'm stopping at a hotel every night. And I'll make sure that I'll stop every few hours."

"That sounds great." I paused not really sure what to say when I saw Edward's Volvo come into view. "Bells as much as I love you I got to go. The others are here."

"Okay. Bye, tell them all I said hi."

"Will do bye Bells."

"Bye." And with that I disconnected my phone.

**Edward's POV**

School. What can I say boring as always and not really a good reason to get up in the morning. Alice was jumping up and down in her seat next to me. I was afraid my poor Volvo would steer of the road due to shacking the car.

"Alice. Will you calm the hell down it's just school."

"Something great is happening today I can just feel it." Alice is weird she can sense when something is happening before it even happens.

"Just sit still till we get there then you can find out. Without, wrecking my car."

She nodded, before peering out the window. After a few quiet minutes we turned into the school parking lot to see Emmett obviously happy about something.

It's weird to see Emmett happy. Ever since Renee left with Bella, Emmett has been a little down. Bella left five years ago and it's very rare to see Emmett happy unless he has Rosalie with him or Bella over the phone.

So to see Emmett standing near his Jeep, with no phone at ear and without Rosalie around happy. Is just weird.

I parked right next to him and slowly got out of the car unsure of what the hell is wrong with him. Who knows he might be mentally unstable.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked as I slowly walked towards him.

Before I knew it, Emmett was spinning me around in the air like I was a little child.

"EMMETT, PUT ME DOWN."

"Fine. I can't help it if I'm extremely happy and want to share the love with my friends."

"Emmett, why are you happy?" Alice asked hiding slightly behind me.

"Because Pixie my sweet loving adorable little sister is moving back to town."

I barely heard the end of Emmett's sentence because of the loud scream that Alice made besides me.

"Emmet did you just say what I think you said?"  
He nodded his head. Before I realised what I was doing I was hugging Emmett in public. We both looked at each other then step back. Alice looked at us funny before laughing.

"Bella's coming home." I said quietly and Emmett couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Alice all of sudden asked, "What day, I want to organise a party for her."

"Sometime Saturday. I'm not sure what time." Emmett said in response with a very wide smile glued to his face. He couldn't help it I don't think any of us could.

After a few moments and the Hale twins arrival we all headed inside. Behind a very excited Emmett. He was practically skipping down the hall towards his room. As I got to the door to my homeroom. I met with none other than Mike Newton. My personal suck up.

If you don't know already I'm popular and Mike is on the football team along side Em, Jasper and myself.

"Hi Edward. Why the hell is Emmett acting like he just won the lottery?"

I smiled to myself before saying, "Because if you ask Emmett the news he was given recently he would be like winning the lottery."

"Do you think he would share?"

"Mike I said it would be like he won, he didn't win the lottery and you go anywhere near her I'll strangle you."

"Her? Who?"  
"Emmett's little sister is moving back to town. And don't even try hitting on her because you'll have to go through Emmett, Jasper and myself to get to her."

Mike all of a sudden swallowed and I thought he was scared, but then I heard her voice.

"Still very overprotective off me Edward."

I turned around and was face-to-face with none other than Bella Swan. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "I thought you weren't coming till Saturday?"

She smiled, "I thought I would surprise you all. It seems to have worked."

I wrapped my arms around her and swung her in the air. "Will you put me down?"

"Nope."

"I was expecting this from Emmett not from you. Edward Anthony Cullen if you don't put me down I'll tell everyone your deepest darkest secret." I froze and put her down.

"Now Isabella that is just uncalled for."

"Don't call me Isabella."  
"Don't call me by my full name then."

"I'm sorry Eddie." She quickly passed me and entered the classroom. Mike was standing to the side of the door with his mouth still gaping open. I knew Bella was beautiful, she always has been but this is ridiculous.

"Mike, close your mouth it isn't going to happen. And if you even try I will kill you."

I walked into the classroom just to be attacked by girls. They were all over me I looked at Bella sitting in the back of the room with pleading eyes.

Even though we haven't seen each other in the flesh for three years. We always talk over the phone or through the web cam. It's hard to imagine having her back here.

She smiled at me before saying, "The next person that puts their hands on my boyfriend will get their asses kicked." Everyone in the room looked at her.

Lauren said, "You're new like you have a boyfriend."

I stepped away from all the girls while they were still stunned and walked towards Bella. She smiled trying not to laugh. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, before whispering in her ear. "Thank you. But you do realise you're going to have to pretend to be my girlfriend for the rest of the year to keep them away."

I sat down and she put a hand on my thigh before leaning over and whispering in my ear. "Or I could just be your real girlfriend and we can quiet pretending that we are just best friends."

I looked at her. She smiled back at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I nodded my head in reply before taking her hand and kissing it ever so softly.

I didn't notice until Emmett yelled from the front of the room, "Edward."

I looked up at him and saw the confusion in his eyes. "What is it Emmett?"

"Whose the chick, I thought you'd be waiting till Saturday for Bells."

I looked at Bella she burst out laughing. She stood up walked over to him very slowly. "Emmett Swan. You don't even remember what your own sister looks like. I'm ashamed." She made a face of mock horror.

I was surprised Emmett stood still as long as he did. But the next thing I see is Bella being spun around in the air. Emmett puts her down after a few minutes but keeps his hands wrapped around her. Then he looks straight at me.

"So I hear from all the girls on the school grounds that you finally have a girlfriend." He says with a knowing smile.

"Em, you know me. There only ever been one girl."

He nodded. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it, she is my baby sister after all."

Bella turned to him and started laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. Everybody looks at her even me. "Love, What the hell is so funny?" I asked.

She stops laughing momentarily. "Emmett's about to give you the, if you hurt her I'll kill you speech."

I now know what's funny and start laughing so does Emmett. After a few moments the teacher walks in and we all shut up. Emmett starts to leave the room. But as he reaches the door he turns around and says, "Edward. Me and you have to have a long talk about you and my lil sis."

I nodded in reply.

Bella hands the teacher a slips and he signs it and then decides to introduce her to the class. I automatically see the opportunity to be the Edward she grew up to love.

"Everybody listen up. We have a new student her name is Bella Swan and you can ask her a few questions before the bell rings for your first class."

Quiet a few people raised their hands including Lauren Maulroy. The teacher nodded in her direction. "Why in the world would Edward date you?"

Bella chuckled, "Because I'm blackmailing him."

I knew what she was on about, "Bella. I don't give a damn about that stupid video anymore."

She laughed harder. "Like hell you don't. I move half way across the country and you kept begging me to give it back. You asked for it just last week."

"I only wanted it because there is one part of that video I want a copy of thank you."

"And what part would that be?"

"Like you don't know. By the way sweetheart I'm sure the rest of the class has a few questions for you. We can argue you later tonight. Before the awesome make-up sex."

She turned bright red and almost choked. "I was only joking. Bells."

"You better be because Emmett would kill you."

I nodded then the teacher went on to the next student with a question, Mike Newton. "Why would you blackmail Edward into dating you when you could have me?"

Bad move, Mike. Bella is staring daggers at him. "The blackmail thing was a joke. It's something me and Edward have said since before I had tits. Edward and I are actually dating. Now are there any questions that don't have to do with Edward going out with me."

"Yeah I do." I turned around to see Jessica standing up. "Why would you come here and take Edward away from Lauren."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "I thought you were single."

"I am I have no idea why Lauren has her mind so deluded that she things I was hers."

Lauren stood up then and yelled, "You invited me to your birthday party next month."

"Lauren I invited everybody to my party. And most likely I would have spent the majority of my birthday in my room talking to Bella. Like I do every birthday."

Now Jessica butted in, "Why would you waste your birthday talking to that slut for?"

"Jessica sit down and shut up you have no idea how much i hate my birthday or why I hate it. Nobody apart from Bella knows how bad my birthday's are."

I felt tears beginning to suffers. "Edward." I turned to look at Bella. "I'm fine." I took in a deep breath and nodded in reply.

Lauren interrupts again, "Well why don't you tell us that way I can comfort you."

"Lauren even if i told you, nobody can comfort me except Bella. She is one of the reasons I hate my birthday." I looked at Bella. "Bells it's not your fault."

"Edward. It is my fault if I was more careful it would never of happened."

"Bella, your mom went to Seattle to make sure you were alright. Even if she didn't realise in Seattle that she was no longer happy in Forks, she still would of eventually left. She still would off taken you with her. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you were airlifted to hospital."

She walked towards me. When she was just inches away from me she sat on the top of my desk. "Is that why?" I nodded in reply.

She nodded her head and she slowly leaned down so that she could whisper in my ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I've missed you too much to leave now."

I smiled a sigh of relief. She moved her head back slowly but moved her body forward so that she was straddling my hips. She pressed her forehead against mine and just smiled.

The next thing I know the bell is ringing. Bella quickly gets up from my lap and grabs her bag. I quickly grab my stuff and walked out of the room holding her hand.

"What class do you have now?"

"English." I nodded and grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the English building.

Bella let go of my hand and slowly wound her arm around my waist. I drape my arm over her shoulder and kiss her forehead.

"I've missed you." She said very quietly.

"I've missed you too."

**Alice's POV**

I sat at my seat in English listening to all the girl's around me talking about the newest rumour that has been spreading that Edward has a new girlfriend. I don't know why people believe it. Edward is in love with Bella. He always has been.

There is no way he would date another girl when Bella is going to be here in two days.

That was until I saw him stroll into the English room with his arm draped over a girl. I don't know why she looks slightly familiar. After a little while, the girl looks at me and pokes her tongue out at me. "Pixie, long time no see."

Bella. Bella's here. I jumped out of my seat and almost knocked Edward over as I tackle Bella. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come a little early."

"Does Emmett know your hear?"

She nods and then says, "He said he has to have a talk with my Edward. You know the whole threatening the little sister's new boyfriend."

I literally squeal. There finally together. Edward walks past us but not before grabbing Bella's bag and kissing her shoulder before walking toward the tables usually reserved for Edward, myself and a spare table.

Bella follows him after a while and drags me along with her.

The whole gang is back together again. Life can't get any better.


End file.
